


Pillow Talk

by Norasimmer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/pseuds/Norasimmer
Summary: The title says it all.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> look, i been feeling depressed and feeling like a kicked puppy and that im losing contact with friends. I just need some fluff and kept looking at pictures of puppies and listening to 'Pink Fluffy Unicorns'.
> 
> hopefully i can update other things, but it's very unlikely, at least for awhile.

"If you're tired you should sleep." a soft voice spoke as a warm hand ruffled X's soft brown hair.

X giggled and snuggled closer to the warmth that the blonde gave him. Zero wasn't one for staying still, but he loved to cuddle with X in quiet moments like these. Plus, he could pamper X all he liked.

"Mmm, but I would miss some time with you..." X sighed happily as Zero massaged his shoulders and nape. 

Zero hummed and nosed X's hair. He smelled like peaches, from the shampoo Zero had used during their bath. 

There was only a small scented candle on the nightstand to provide light, but they could see each other very clearly. X's own hand went up to pull some strands of Zero's hair over his as if it were another blanket. 

They didn't bother to put on clothes, either, after their bath, but neither were feeling frisky. The feel of each other's bare skin against one another was more than enough for them. A soft blanket lay over them and kept them warm. 

X's hand was rubbing up and down Zero's back as the blonde simply lay and breathed softly next to X. X was beginning to fall asleep from how soft and warm and comfy everything was.

"Hey...Zero...?" X asked a little hesitantly.

Zero didn't open his eyes but did hum in question. 

"Can we stay in bed all day tomorrow?" He asked with a sleepy yawn.

Zero chuckled and placed a loving kiss on X's forehead. X giggled again as Zero nodded and hugged X tightly as they both fell asleep into peaceful dreams and warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I just needed something to comfort myself with since I can't exactly see Chy cause of school and stuff


End file.
